


Atua's Angel

by hazyvelvet



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, I'm crying as I'm writing the last chapters, ooooooohhhhhhh bbbbbbbboooooooooyyyyyyyyyy, prepare to cry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 07:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13608372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazyvelvet/pseuds/hazyvelvet
Summary: They say love is blind, and it makes people do strange things.Strange thing number one: they were locked inside a killing game.Strange thing number two: a robotic bear controlled the killing game.And strange thing number three: you’ll just have to find out.





	Atua's Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is gonna be a twist on Danganronps v3! I'm making this fan fiction SUPER sad!! I'm probably gonna cry while writing this to be honest...

The echo of laughter was heard throughout the academy. That was the first sign.

A young girl with blonde hair ran across the hall, feet stomping on the tiles. Behind her was a young boy, with dark blue hair and a blue cap. He was trying to catch up to the girl, when suddenly, they were stopped by two machines. The girl looked up in wonder; the boy looked up in fear.

“Rise and shine, ursine!” The machines chirped.

“What do you want from us?” The girl asked.

“Isn’t it obvious?” One of the machines replied. “Go through that door!” With a thud, the machine pointed to a moss-covered door.

“You know, it wasn’t obvious…” The girl mumbled. She turns to the blue haired boy. “Come on Saihara, lets go!”

“Um, okay Kaede…” Saihara reluctantly stammered. Saihara and Kaede ran to the door. They pushed it wide open, and found themselves in a gym with 14 other students. Kaede looked around in wonder; they weren’t alone with a bunch of machines!

Meanwhile, Saihara wasn’t as chipper as Kaede. He looked around in fear; what if these students were hostile?

In an instant, as if reading Kaede’s mind, one of the students spoke. He was a rather short boy, with spiky purple hair and a checkerboard scarf. “Heyyyyyyy, what’s your name? You got here later than everyone else!” He said with a smirk. “That makes you look suspicious~”

“Oh, cut it out Kokichi!” A student with Purple hair and a galaxy themed jacket yelled. He walks up to Kaede and offers a handshake. “The names Kaito Momota! How are ya?” He asks. “Sorry about Kokichi, he can be a bit of a pest sometimes, but he isn’t evil or anything!” He laughs.

“Oh! My name is Kaede Akamatsu!” Kaede grinned. “It’s nice to meet you!”

“Hey! If the space bitch gets an introduction, then I should get one too!” A blonde girl with goggles pouted. She walked up to Saihara and stuck out her hand. “Heya virgin, I’m the gorgeous girl genius Miu Iruma!” Miu laughed. “You should be jumping for joy, it’s rare to be in the presence of such a fine girl like myself!”

“Um… Uh… I’m Shuichi Saihara. It’s nice to meet you, Miu.” Saihara said. “And you too, Kaito.”

A girl with long braids walked up to Kaede. “Thank god, its another girl! I can’t stand these degenerate males!” She offers Kaede a handshake. “I’m Tenko Chabashira! It’s nice to meet you!”

“Haha… its nice to meet you too!” Kaede smiled. Wow, these students are so nice!

“Nyeh… is it my turn?” A girl with red hair yawned. She stumbled over to Saihara. “My name is Himiko Yumeno… I’m going back to sleep… This place is boring…”

Okay? Saihara thought. “You seem nice, Himiko!” He said, trying to start a conversation.

“Nyeh… okay, thanks…” Himiko yawned.

Kaede looked around. There were so many other students, but they were all talking to each other. She decided not to bother them. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted two students in particular. One was wearing a large, yellow jacket. She had two white pigtails and a bikini top. The other one was insanely tall, with long, dark green hair, and a brown uniform. “Hey, Tenko?” Kaede asked.

“What’s up, Kaede?” Tenko asked. “Were any degenerate males trying to hit on you? I’ll beat them up!”

“No, it’s not that!” Kaede exclaimed. “It’s just… who are those two students over there?” She pointed to where they were standing.

“Ohhhh… Well, the girl’s name is Angie Yonaga! She’s super sweet!” Tenko gushed. “She used to live on an exotic island, and she believes in a god called Atua! Atua is supposedly very nice too!”

“That’s interesting!” Kaede grinned. She pointed towards the boy. “Then, who’s that?”

Tenko looks at the boy and gags. “Oh, that degenerate male? That’s Gonta Gokuhara, he’s okay, I guess…” Tenko scoffs. “He wants to try and become a gentleman, but that will never happen! He is a degenerate male, after all!”

“Tenko, that’s not very nice!” Kaede pouts. “I’m sure he’s nice! You just don’t want to admit it, just because he’s a boy!” Kaede starts to walk towards Angie and Gonta.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you, Kaede!” Tenko said.

Kaede sticks her hand out towards Angie. “Hi! I’m Kaede Akamatsu! It’s nice to meet you!” Kaede said.

“Ooh! My name is Angie Yonaga!” Angie beamed. “I hope we can get along! Atua says that you’re a very optimistic person, who wants the best for everyone!”

How did she know that? Kaede thought. “Haha, thanks!” Kaede turns to Gonta. “It’s nice to meet you as well!”

“Gonta’s name is Gonta Gokuhara! Gonta hopes that Kaede thinks he’s gentleman!” Gonta beamed.

“You are a gentleman! I can see it!” Kaede grinned.

“Really?” Gonta asked. “Thank you! Gonta so happy you think that!”

“You’re welcome!” Kaede smiled. She started to walk back to Saihara. Man, those two give me a weird vibe… Kaede thought. Whatever, it’s probably just paranoia!

Kaede and Saihara indroduced themselves to the remaining students. There was Kiibo, he was a nervous robot, Tsumugi, she tried dressing Kaede up as Sailor Moon, Rantaro, he was shrouded in mystery, Kirumi, she tried to persuade Saihara to let her serve him, Korekiyo, he tried tying Kaede to the wall (“It’s just a ritual, Kaede… Kukuku…”), Hoshi, he told a short story of his time in prison, and Maki, who was very distant from the others.

Suddenly, the doors to the gym burst wide open. Five machines burst in, cornering the students. Five multicolored teddy bears popped out from the machine. “Rise and shine, ursine!”

Kaede looked at the bears in astonishment. “Who are you guys?” she asked.

“We aren’t important, but father is!” A red bear exclaimed.

“Father?” Saihara asked. All of a sudden, a black and white bear popped out from the stage of the gym. “You called?”

“Father! It’s you!” the red bear grinned.

“We were worried about you, pops. Is the plan all set?” A yellow bear asked.

“Yup!” The black and white bear turned to face the students. “Hello, students of the gifted inmates academy! I am Monokuma, your killing game headmaster!”

“Headmaster?” Kaede asked.

“KILLING GAME?!” Kaito screamed.

“This sounds fun!” Kokichi giggled.

“Yup! You all are locked inside a killing game, and there’s no way of escaping!” Monokuma chirped.

“Why would we kill anyone here?” Tsumugi asked. “There’s no reason!”

“I’ll give out motives, my dear!” Monokuma grinned. “Now then… if someone doesn’t die in the next 48 hours, you all get axed!” Monokuma smirks. “Toodles!”

The five other bears follow Monokuma out. “So long, bearwell!”

Kaede looks around at the other students. No one would kill each other, right?

“T-this is crazy! Who would kill someone?!” Tsumugi stammered.

“Things just got a bit more interesting, riiiiiiight~?” Kokichi smirked.

“No! Who would kill someone for FUN?!” Kaito yelled.

“Everyone, calm down!” Kaede shouted. “Look, I know we just met and all, but I feel as if I know all of you!” Kaede walked over to Saihara. “If we just stick together, team up, and defeat that evil teddy bear, we will get out of this mess! I believe in us!”

The 16 students all rioted. This is awesome! They all agree with me! Kaede thought.

Angie noticed something on the stage. She went over and picked up a sleek, black tablet. “Look! These are for us!” she said.

Kaede went over and took a tablet from Angie. She powered it on. In an instant, it showed all of Kaede’s generic info. “These are strange…” Kaede whispered. “Hey guys, does anyone have a guess on what these are used for?”

“They’re obviously for our information, dumbass!” Miu laughed. “I guess your brain is smaller than your flat chest! Hahaha!”

“Calm down, Miu. Lets just try and find our rooms, the teddy bear couldn’t expect us to sleep on the floor.” Kirumi stated.

With that, the students left the gym, one by one. Kaede walked next to Saihara, when she noticed Gonta and Angie talking amongst each other. I wonder what they’re discussing? Kaede thought. Whatever, it’s probably nothing…

Kaede walked into a hallway filled with doors, each door had a picture of the designated student. Kaede found her door next to Miu’s room and Angie’s room. She opened the door and found… a normal bedroom. I should rest, I’ll talk to everyone tomorrow… Kaede thought. She closed her door, not noticing what was happening outside.


End file.
